Jack's Revelation: Part Two
by GalnKay
Summary: My sequal to my oneshot Jack's Revelation. Reviews are appreciated. :


Jack's Revelation: Part Two:

**A/N: This is a sequel to my oneshot, Jack's Revelation. Yeah... I know that the whole point of a oneshot is to have a short story, but I felt like I shouldnt have ended it where I did. So...Here is the rest of it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING. Except the plot. Anything else belongs to Disney. :(**

* * *

Jack woke up, dazed and with a splitting headache. He was laying between two barrels outside of the Faithful Bride. Grand. What even happened last night? Oh yeah, he was sad, he had a few, and he passed out. To mention he saw _her._Jack groaned. Really grand. Just what he needed. To see Arabella Smith when he was depressed and drunk. That gave her the right impression. Jack vaguely remembered: she didnt seem angry. At all, actually. Actually, she seemed to be acting very nice towards him. As if on cue, a hesitant Arabella peeked her head around the corner of the shabby building.

"Jack? Are you awake?" she asked. Jack groaned again and nodded. She bit her lip, just like he remembered.

"Are you alright? You passed out last night at the table, so I moved you out here."

"Im fine. Nice to see you, by the way." Jack said hoarsely. Belle smirked; and walked over to him, plopping down next to him. Jack sat up, leaning his back against the wall. Belle sighed.

"We need to talk. About what happened, three years ago."

"I guess we do." Jack said, looking at his FORMER best friend. Former. She nodded.

"Why did you just leave me here, Jack?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Leave you? What in the world? You left me!"

"Me?"

"Yes. You never came back! You ran off with bloody Billy Turner, if you dont remember." Jack accused. Belle paused.

"You never looked for me." she whispered. Jack looked at the ground.

"Im sorry, love."

"No you're not." Belle said. Jack gaped at her.

"Yeah, I am!"

"No, because, you are Jack Sparrow. You've never felt remorse for anything in your life."

"Love, believe me. I am." Jack said earnestly. Belle looked at him sternly for a moment.

"And why would YOU care about me and Billy?" she asked.

"I dont."

"Obviously you do. Did. Do."

"Never."

"Admit it, Jack. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're jealous." she said smirking. Jack was speechless.

"Jealous? Of Billy Turner? What?" he finally stuttered. Belle laughed.

"Face it, Jack. You found a girl who wasnt falling at your feet. You want what you cant have. And in that case, you cant have ME." she said shrugging. Jack scowled.

"I do not." he said indignantly. Belle shrugged again.

"Alright..." she said. Jack sighed.

"I dont!"

"So you wouldnt LOVE it if I did _this_?" She asked mischievously, leaning over and kissing him softly. Jack didnt say anything. He _couldnt _say anything. He was utterly at a loss for words. Of course, being herslef, Belle noticed.

"I knew it!" she cried. Jack looked at his feet.

"It doesnt matter anymore." he mumbled. Belle sighed, and started to get up. Jack grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"Alright, so I care. What about you, love?" he whispered.

"I dont know what you mean."

"If you didnt care, then why in the world did you move me last night?" he asked evilily. Now it was Belle's turn to go speechless. Jack nodded in satisfaction. He stood up, in front of Belle, pulling her to her feet.

"Dotn leave me again." he warned. Before, Belle could say anything, Jack had crushed his lips with hers in a soul-searing kiss. When they pulled apart, Belle nearly fell backwards. Jack felt dizzy. After a moment of hard breathing, Belle spoke.

"Well that was..."

"Grand?" Jack replied in a breathy whisper. She nodded. The looked at eachother for another moment before Jack cleared his throat, and offered her his arm. Belle took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Jack smirked as he led her down the street.

"Tell me, love, what do you know of sea turtles?"

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok and that is OFFICIALLY the end of that. Thank ya'll!**

**KAY :)**


End file.
